


I'm a Mess!

by moonlightcalls



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Stiles Stilinski is a Mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14346870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightcalls/pseuds/moonlightcalls
Summary: Stiles tells Lydia about this guy who he might already be planning the wedding.Seriously Stiles is just rambling to her. Vernon Boyd is barely even in this.





	I'm a Mess!

**Author's Note:**

> I found this. I barely. nope, that's a lie. I don't remember writing this and tbh i probably wrote it bc Sinqua Walls did something and I saw and had lots of feelings. So you know. Make Stiles ramble about it on a caffeine high, while I probably was on a sugar rush.
> 
> Idk if I'll write anymore. Mostly likely not. But I should post stoyd bc that other long wip will never rise bc i can't do angst. at all.
> 
> (i looked and this is probably 8 months old lmao)

"So I'm gay," Stiles said, coming back from his lunch to the backroom of his shop. Lydia was a little annoyed because he was 15 minutes late. Just because he owned the place didn't mean he could foist all the work on her.

"Yes?" Lydia questioned with a raised brow. "I know this. Pretty much everyone knows this. Is there a reason you're announcing it?"

"Okay then, I'm more gay. I got gayer. The gay gods sent me a rainbow lightning bolt right in the gayness," he said, a little bit more on the serious side than the sarcasm. "I met a guy. And holy hell, Lyds. And he's hot. Hot as burning. His looks are perfect, and you know what else? When he talked he was also perfect. Like. At the beginning I made a fool of myself, because hot damn he's beautiful!"

At this point he waved the brown bag in his hand, not know what to do with so many feelings. "Mhm, go on." She tried to grab the bag, but Stiles didn't notice.

"And then he's not rude, and doesn't write me off and gets me out of my awkward stupor and we talked! And talked, and talked. I think he might like me too? Or at least in the friendly way because we talked for bit before this lady came in and I had to order something real quick. So I randomly ordered coffee, even though I didn't need coffee, and holy hell is it good!

"So I drink my coffee at the table while she orders like 10 drinks. I think she's an intern. Only interns have those faces. Anyway. After that I make my wat to the front again because I totally needed food because hello! Lunch break, and so he suggests this sandwich and I said to stay because he mentioned his own break and we talked and I ate and he listened to my caffeinated rambles, laughing and oh my god. Lydia. He has the best laugh. He's so cute. He's the definition for tall, dark and handsome but he's a nerd. I love it.

"And then I stayed after eating because we started arguing about this one thing and when I was about to leave because I noticed I was a little late he gave me a cookie on the house! It was wonderful and my taste buds cried and I just. He had his break and he gave me tea-did I mention that--and he sat with me and we argued more and I think I fell a little bit in love? I'm a mess right now!"

"Yeah, you are. You haven't sounded this love sick since your "crush" on me. And that doesn't really count..."

"Truth. But then I noticed how late I was and brought you food." He shoved the bag at her, "Here eat. See how well he bakes. He makes his own bread. I hope I go in when he kneads the dough. His arms!"

She peaked in the bag, sniffing it. "Well it smells good at least. Where did you go anyway?"

"To that new bakery a little bit down the shops. He just opened it, and we got to talking about owning a business. He actually moved it because he wanted to be closer to his family. And isn't that awesome?"

His answer was a little moan. Stiles turned to see that Lydia had taken a bite out of her sandwich.

"Right?" he asked with a big grin on his face. But before she could answer there was a bell signaling a customer at the front. With a smile still on his face he said,"I'll go get it since you're eating."

His smile got wider when he saw who it was.

"Hey," Boyd said. "Cora finally came in."


End file.
